Caesar Clown
|image= |jname=シーザークラウン |rname=''Shīzā Kuraun'' |ename=Caesar Clown |first=Chapter 658 |affiliation=Marines (former) |occupation=Scientist |bounty= 300,000,000}} |jva= |devil fruit= }} Caesar Clown, also referred as by his underlings, is a former colleague of Vegapunk. According to Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Caesar is the leading expert on mass-murder weapons and is a mad scientist with a bounty of 300,000,000 on his head. . Appearance He has a very gaseous look, probably due to his devil fruit power. However, he does seem to be able to drink liquids, as he is often seen with a cocktail glass. He has very long, spiky dark hair and two horns growing from the back of his head. He appears to be tall, and apparently wears dark makeup on his eyes and lips. He also wears gloves with the initials "CC" on them. Personality He appears to have a grudge against Vegapunk, as well as a somewhat rational personality, as shown when he hid from the Marines instead of trying to fight them immediately. It was stated by Smoker (in Tashigi's body) that he was one "crazy bastard". He is a very prideful person going as far to say that his work 4 years ago on the mass murdering weapon that caused the Punk Hazard incident was not a failure but was a great success. Like many other characters in One Piece, Caesar also has his own unique laugh which is "Shulolololo". Relationships Vegapunk It is stated by Smoker in Tashigi's body that Clown was Vegapunk's former colleague and used to have a rivalry with him but Caesar always ended up as number 2, which might be the main reason for his holding a grudge against him. Abilities and Powers Clown seems to have authority over the satyrs, as they called him "Master." He also has considerable scientific and chemical expertise, as he was Vegapunk's second-in-command and caused a chemical weapon explosion that rendered Punk Hazard a barren wasteland. Devil Fruit Clown has eaten the Gasu Gasu no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to change into a vapor-like form, allows him to float and go inside places that no normal being can, as he was seen hiding inside some flasks when he was informed that the Marines were nearby. However, he can also become dense enough to hold objects, like his cocktail glass. History Chemical Weapon Incident on Punk Hazard Caesar was the second in command to Vegapunk and caused the chemical weapon explosion that all but destroyed Punk Hazard. Despite being captured, he managed to escape and was never heard from again. He went back to Punk Hazard and took in people who lost the ability to walk as his subordinates. Punk Hazard Arc Caesar was first seen after Franky and his group broke out of their cell, where he commented that only Vegapunk's laser was capable of such a feat. When he heard Trafalgar Law was fighting the Marines from G-5, Caesar was displeased since the plan was to chase them away. He was then shocked to be informed that the marines saw the kidnapped children and fears that his secret activities would be exposed. Mone then arrives and informs him that Vegapunk's dragon and Brownbeard's centaur patrol unit were defeated. He then learn of the Straw Hat Pirates' presence on the island. He is next seen being confronted by Law, demanding the Shichibukai an explanation for his actions, only for Law to reply that he is the one who should be complaining. He soon contacts a person named Joker who gives him permission to kill the Straw Hats, the G-5 marines, and Kinemon while Joker will make it look like an accident at sea. The centaurs defeated by Luffy's group then come to Caesar, telling him that Brownbeard has been captured and begging him to help. Caeser told them that he has a medicine ready and that he'll heal them. However instead he locks the centaurs into a chamber and exposes them to a seemingly new gas he developed. Caeser asks them for certain symptoms until he is interupted but their sceams. Afterwards he points out that it didn't work as well as he expected. When Mone asks wether his experiment failed, however, he claims non of his experiments ever fails, with the reason being, that his mass-destruction weapon DID kill a massive amount of people. He then euphoricaly asks the world government where the failure is and tells them that he'll show them who's the number one scientist. Trivia * ''Caesar'' was the title for the Roman emperors, derived from the cognomen of Julius Caesar. * Ceasar Clown is a reference to Ceasar Romero, who played The Joker in 60s Batman. Gas was one of his trademark weapons. References Site navigation de:Caesar Crown Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users